sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Cyndriz The Cat
"Put your hands up so i can blast them off" "a gun nah guns are 4 loozas" this cat ain hanging around yep its Cyndriz! alignment:evil wont turn good ever(he'd rather die) gender:male likes:stealing,killing police,hit and run,mugging(a secret like for dark chaos,evil chaos chaos) Dislikes:police,G.U.N looks are you actualy reading this look at the picture jeez oh well just look at the pictures and dont make a recouler character a classic version super form dark form and so on and on. What this evil punk can what with its clothes! yeah his clothing is like a weapon! Thats a new one *His jeans are secretly equiped with smoke grenades *his shoes on the part you kick with on the outside has metal *his gloves hold magic powers??? gloves have what? Magic powers?Yes! *fire ball throw *energy draining ball *ghost punch(works on ghosts and solid stuff) *throw a foce to push back rivals 'BACK STORY SUMMARY' Ok he was abandond from his parents at say 'bout 5-7 months old and about 5 years old when he found out his parents didnt want him in the first place he swore revenge now he's 12 and of corse isnt at the orfanage bla bla bla,and he's hunting down hi parents and now on the run so yaeh. As a baby . so he was 5-7 months when he was dropped of at the orfanage he had the looks (exept the hair du!) wore only a daiper(however you write it america cuz im not american so lay off!) blah blah blah he has a few baby memorys *In a baket with heavy rain pooring(hey thats the case in every film tv show so yeah.) *In a blue cot stareing at all the other babys(even Mike was there but Cyndriz dosent know that) ::::: Note all these memories are blurry! 4+5 years old At 4 he met a few kids he greeted them by battering them and was put in the orphanage school MEMORIES #battering a blue frog #throwing stones behind the adults back #getting spanked for being bad At that age he was angry because he didnt know his parents five Then at 5 cindriz discoverd the horrible truth his parents droped him there at six moths old was because they didnt want him at all so from that day in orphanage school he always got the highest grades possible for him (mostly got C or occasionaly B rarley A)and attacked everyone he could. 10(present) He was out running around the street having fun,so you think he was adopted?yes?well the anser is (drumroll)..............NO! He ran off wild history once he itidimated iron after steeling an orfanages money then stle from the museum tournament branch M round one (spectator) Shapeshifter: *Drops him* It is done. Game set. Shapeshifter: *Back to normal. He feels sick to his stomach due to the affects of the poison* *effects Cindriz:No no (ragefully) *wont stop throwing lava balls at shape shifter* Shapeshifter: *Looks at Cindriz, he absorb the thermal energy from the flames* ...the match is over. Cindriz:you killed my worst enemy and since i didnt everyone here will die! James: (gulp) *leaves* James gets hit by fireballs Shapeshifter: ....I'm not in any condition to fight. *The poison is spreading throughout him* Cindriz:Good so that mans your life is over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! James: *dizzy* U. Lucien: at Shapeshifter sadly "Do you have to deal with morons like these?" Shapeshifter: Sadly, yes. *His fur turns to a bright red, becoming Thermal Shapes* ???:you....s..s..ad...cru..l bea..east *turns out to be mike* wana finis him now? Thermal Shapes: You already lost... Mike:I meant finish cindriz Thermal Shapes: Let the wardens deal with him. Or the other contestants. Like I said, I am not in the condition to fight. *Turns back* U. Lucien: "Hm? Did you say something about the Wardens?" Mike:scared of a pussy cat eh,i could asorb your poison Shapeshifter: *Ignores Mike, looking at Lucien* Why, yes I did. Mike:cowerd! U. Lucien: "What did you say?" Shapeshifter: *Grabs Mike by the throat* Kid, go run your mouth somewhere else. Mike:come on grow up i beat cindriz all the time U. Lucien: at Shapeshifter "... You know. You don't seem all that bad compared to just about everyone else I know." U. Lucien: "If I can convince Solar to allow you to join the Wardens, then I would." Mike:Shape shifter look out! Shapeshifter: *Looks at Lucien* Hmm... *Looks back at Mike and throws him* U. Lucien: "You certainly have the qualities of a Warden... you're rather quiet, hidden..." Shapeshifter: *Drains the energy draining ball that cindriz threw*